Last Friday Night
by tommyloveslil
Summary: Tommy convinces Chuckie to throw a party when his parents go out of town. In the morning, when they wake up Chuckie remembers kissing a mystery girl but doesn't know who she is. Join him on his journey to piece his night together and find her. C/? SongFic


_**"There's A Stranger In My Bed"**_

"Come on Chuckie, your mom's always saying how you need to be more social and what not," exclaimed Tommy

"Yeah Tommy, but I don't think she means destroying her house by throwing a party while she and dad are away this weekend" said Chuckie as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He, Tommy and Phil were sitting in Tommy's truck trying to decide what to do this Friday night, it was labor day weekend and Chuckie's parents went out of town to visit his grandparents. Kimi and Chuckie had to work, while Betty maintained the Java Lava. Kimi agreed to take the shift tonight and Chuckie would work tomorrow

"Yea dude but your parents left you alone in a big ass house by yourself all weekend" said Phil trying to convince him. Phil was currently lying across the back seat of Tommy's truck bored with the conversation he knew Chuckie wouldn't cave.

"Yes, that means she trust me" said Chuckie stating the obvious"

"Come on Chuck we're teens, we're supposed to mess up" said Tommy, "Besides if you agree I'm pretty sure I can get some very hot upperclassmen girls over" said Tommy.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Chuckie.

"I stole Angelica's cell phone," he said smirking and waving it in his face. Chuckie laughed at his friend even Phil sat up amazed.

"Dude that's totally badass" said Phil taking the cell from Tommy.

"So what do you say, one word and we can be on to having one of the best nights of our lives," said Tommy.

"Yeah or the worse" mumbled Chuckie. Fuck it you only live once right. He thought he snatched the phone back from Phil. "Send out the text"

"Awesome, dude you are not gonna regret this" said Tommy as he started fumbling with the phone. Phil pulled out three bottles of beer, stopping Tommy momentarily.

"So here's to tonight," he said cracking them open and handing them one. Chuckie looked at him suspiciously.

"How'd you get these?" he asked grabbing the cold beer.

"I have my ways, now drink up boys," said Phil as he clinked their bottles together "To a night we won't forget" he said and they all drank. To a night they would soon forget.

* * *

><p>Chuckie didn't know where he was or how he got there. He was in a rainforest chasing after a girl whom he didn't know; all he could remember was her cherry flavored lips. He called out to the girl but she didn't answer. She just laughed and kept on running, until she ran to the edge of the waterfall. She jumped off and he followed.<p>

"Ow, fuck" he swore silently as Chuckie picked himself up off the floor. He fell off the bed due to his dream. His head felt like someone was smashing it repeatedly with a hammer. He used the bed as leverage to get up and barely saw his glasses on the nightstand. He put them on and almost screamed at the sight that surrounded him.

"What the Hell" his room was covered in silly straw, red and pink, there were people lying all over the room. Including his best friend Tommy Pickles. Liquor bottles were everywhere and some one was lying in his bed.

He walked over to Tommy whom was lying face down in some vomit and shook him awake.

"Tommy…Tommy, get the hell up" Tommy wouldn't stir. Chuckie started to kick him in his side when finally Tommy woke up.

"Ow Chuckie what the hell man" he said as he lifted up off the ground and opened his eyes.

"Have you seen yourself?" he asked disbelievingly. Tommy shook his head and groaned obviously feeling the same way Chuckie did, then he wiped his hands on his shirt and got up off the ground.

"Dude, there's a girl and a dude in your bed" said Tommy pointing before he could reach the mirror. Chuckie glared at him.

"Holy shit dude, that must've been some kick ass party" said Tommy as he took in his appearance. His hair was a mess, there was vomit on his shirt and a few playing cards stuck to his pants, he didn't have on any shoes and his eyes were red. "You got a shirt I can borrow. Chuckie threw him one and glared at him as Tommy started chuckling while he changed his shirt.

"Yea, yea laugh it up would you look at my fuckin house, man my moms gonna slaughter me" said Chuckie sinking down on his bed.

"Calm down Chuck will ya, we'll clean it up alright, but first we gotta get all these people out of here" said Tommy he came up with a clever plan to tell everyone the police were coming. Judging by how it looked outside he wouldn't be surprised if they showed up anyway.

* * *

><p>When the boys went to look for Phil and get any of the remaining partygoers out the house, they noticed that his back yard looked like a war zone. There were two kegs out on the back patio, a DJ booth, "when a DJ come?" Chuckie thought. Red cups and nachos everywhere.<p>

"I'm fucking screwed," said Chuckie as he noticed Phil sleeping on a blow up mattress holding a Hannah Montana blanket.

"No fucking way man I gotta get a pic of this," said Tommy searching for his phone, after patting his pockets thoroughly he cursed.

"What is it?" asked Chuckie as he woke Phil.

"I can't find my phone"

"Big surprise" said Chuckie rolling his eyes as Phil tried to grab him and cuddle with him. Tommy laughed and then decided to help Chuckie out. Once Phil got up he asked what hurricane blew threw.

"We gotta clean up," said Chuckie. Phil groaned this was gonna take all day. Once they finished the outside the boys went inside and cleaned the first floor.

"Damn that party must've been epic dude, too bad I can't remember shit" said Phil.

"Yeah, me neither, man, guess we drunk way too damn much, Chuck you remember anything man?" asked Tommy as he picked a few cups up off the floor.

Chuckie was about to shake his head no when he did remember something.

"Yea, actually I made out with this girl"

"No way" said Tommy

"That's great dude," exclaimed Phil

"Yeah only one problem I can't remember who she is, I mean this girl could possibly be the one and I can't even remember what she looks like." Said Chuckie sighing hopelessly

"Well maybe Kimi, knows," suggested Phil "I mean she had to come home from work eventually right" he finished. Tommy nodded and Chuckie got a look of horror on his face.

"Oh shit I was supposed to go to work two hours ago," said Chuckie.

"Chill dude we'll finish here and meet you at the Java Lave" said Tommy. Chuckie nodded and bolted out the house with out changing clothes or anything.

"We're gonna help you find that girl too" said Phil as Chuckie left. Chuckie smiled as he thought of her but he doubted that he would ever see her again, or if it even happened, he'd just have to wait until he got to work to find out hopefully Kimi would be there.


End file.
